


Навязчивые мысли

by KaliKon



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliKon/pseuds/KaliKon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Айзен принял решение</p>
            </blockquote>





	Навязчивые мысли

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Фандомной Битвы - 2013.  
> Бета - Schmetti

«…в связи с этим прошу предоставить…»

Кисть замерла над бумагой. Айзен прикрыл глаза и повторил только что написанное про себя. Фраза звучала убого, будто он милостыню просил. Айзен поморщился. Он не мог делать что-то убого, иначе у Хирако будет повод поострить сверх меры.

«Проклятье!»

Аккуратно сложенный вдвое лист он отложил в сторону, чтобы позже выкинуть, — Хирако бы наверняка посмеялся и просто запустил самолетик в окно, — и достал из стопки еще один.

«…необходимо предоставить…»

Кисть медленно скользила по бумаге, и иероглиф за иероглифом на бумагу ложились ровные строчки. Закончив, Айзен критично поглядел на написанное. Теперь прошение было составлено идеально.

Да, идеально. Хирако будет в бешенстве.

***

Третий час Айзен с мстительным удовольствием смотрел, как Хирако дотошно разбирает скопившиеся за время его отсутствия документы. Отчеты, запросы, прошения — и все на имя капитана, который только днем вернулся из Четвертого отряда.

Сейчас, вечером, Хирако, бледный больше обычного, выглядел совсем уж нездорово. Айзен заметил испарину на висках и то, как Хирако каждые пару минут прикрывает глаза, тяжело вздыхая. Айзен представил, как проведет рукой по мокрой шее и поймает его выдох губами.

А потом пронзит Хирако занпакто.

Айзен прикрыл глаза и поморщился: тот Пустой должен был обглодать Хирако до костей, а не выдрать кусок плоти с правого бока. Единственная радость — Хирако почти неделю провел на койке под бдительным присмотром капитана Уноханы, которая не позволяла ему даже есть самостоятельно, не говоря уже о чем-то большем. Потому Айзен был благодарен: не нужно было постоянно оглядываться, опасаясь подозрительного вездесущего капитана. Но неделя прошла, и Хирако самовольно покинул Четвертый отряд.

Айзена пробрала дрожь. Даже он не стал бы спорить с капитаном Уноханой.

По комнате растекся уже хорошо уловимый запах — видно, кровь просочилась через повязку на боку Хирако. Айзен позволил себе восхититься: Хирако даже в лице не изменился. Что бы там ни болтали и как бы завуалировано ни выражали Айзену сочувствие на лейтенантских собраниях, Хирако, несмотря на свой, мягко говоря, разбитной образ жизни, был хорошим капитаном. А самое главное — упертым. Если уж садился за работу, то и не уходил, пока она не была полностью сделана.

А жаль. У них с Гином и Канаме был намечен многообещающий эксперимент.

— Капитан Хирако, может, достаточно на сегодня? — Айзен, войдя в образ идеального лейтенанта, участливо посмотрел на него, но Хирако никак не отреагировал на вопрос. — Капитан Унохана просила меня проследить, чтобы вы не перенапрягались. И еще нужно сменить повязку.

— Позже, — Хирако осторожно протянул руку за новой баночкой с тушью. Чем дальше он вытягивал руку, тем заметнее у него дрожали пальцы. — Тушь передай. И завари чай. Мы сегодня надолго.

Айзен отдал тушь, соприкоснувшись с Хирако пальцами — он был горячий, как печка. Айзен вообразил, как пальцы скользнут дальше по запястью, как он потянет Хирако на себя, как тот перегнется через стол, и они окажутся лицом к лицу, так близко, что Айзен увидит желтые блики в глазах Хирако. Он проведет языком по чужим губам.

А потом свернет Хирако шею.

Айзен встал. Поклонившись, он отошел поставить чай и, ожидая, пока он заварится, покинул кабинет. Прикрыв фусума и отойдя немного, Айзен сформировал двух адских бабочек:

— Можете меня не ждать.

Отправив сообщения, Айзен вышел на крыльцо глотнуть свежего воздуха и переброситься парой фраз с рядовыми. Он действительно устал от монотонной бумажной работы. Иногда Айзен понимал Хирако, который отлынивал при любом удобном случае.

Вечером на площадке людей было немного. На улице было душно, по всему Обществу Душ — ни ветерочка уже почти неделю.

Поскорее бы пришла гроза.

Сигнал тревоги стал неожиданностью. Размеренный вечерний гул прорезал громкий крик, а в следующий момент на площадке показался шинигами в порванном на боку косоде. Сквозь прореху виднелась кровь.

— Лей…тенант Ай…зен!.. Патруль, вось…мидесятый район… Пустые!.. — мальчишка задыхался, по подбородку обильно текла кровь — видимо, рана была глубокой.

Айзен спустился с крыльца и поймал завалившего на бок мальчишку. Тот больно вцепился в предплечье, пока Айзен нашептывал обезболивающее кидо.

— Где? — донеслось с крыльца.

Айзен вздрогнул: Хирако, когда хотел, мог быть невидим и неслышим. Тяжелое облако реяцу разом навалилось сверху, укрывая всех на площадке. Айзен довольно и сыто вдохнул, а шинигами в его руках харкнул кровью на его косоде.

— Капитан! — Айзен вскрикнул, постаравшись скрыть свое недовольство за беспокойством.

— Без тебя знаю, Соске. Кто-нибудь в Четвертый — молнией! — Хирако спешно скрыл реяцу, а потом повторил вопрос. — Где?

— На… границе с… Северным…

— Хватит. Яширо, поддерживай кидо до прихода медиков, Соске — со мной, — скомандовал Хирако и ушел в шунпо, не дожидаясь выполнения приказа.

Айзен передал раненого Яширо и последовал за Хирако.

***

На границе Западного и Северного Руконгая в восьмидесятом районе не было ни души.

Айзен оглянулся. Он так и не смог догнать Хирако, а ведь в какой-то момент и правда пытался.

Тот стоял около одного из полусгоревших домов. Хотя даже в лучшие времена домами это можно было назвать с большой натяжкой. Айзен видел, как Хирако пнул какой-то обгоревший кусок земле, а потом помахал рукой, подзывая ближе.

— Видишь? — спросил он, когда Айзен остановился в шаге от него.

— Пустой, менос, огнедышащий, судя по всему, — он оглядел пепелище.

— Идиот ты, Соске. Этот сарай сгорел, потому что кто-то уронил фонарик на пол. Я про другое. Смотри, — Хирако устало опустил голову, показывая что-то под ногами.

Айзен, наконец, понял, что имел в виду Хирако. По земле змеился песок.

В Обществе Душ уже неделю штиль.

— Ох…

— Угу. А я о чем.

Территория кишела Пустыми, достаточно умными, чтобы скрыть реяцу и спрятаться под землей.

Айзен ругнулся про себя. Это были те самые Пустые, которых они собирались протестировать сегодня ночью. Но он сказал его не ждать, а Гин и Канаме поняли все слишком… буквально.

Наверное, Хирако сегодня умрет.

— Соске, по команде. И без шикая, мало ли, — Хирако сжал пальцы на рукояти и зло улыбнулся. — Сейчас!

Они ушли в шунпо, и, оказавшись на границе поселения, Айзен выпустил реяцу, где-то слева то же сделал Хирако. Земля затряслась, перед Айзеном вырос Пустой, похожий на мифическую гидру и количеством голов, и размерами.

Айзен сразу определил вид Пустого: способность — скоростное восстановление, способ уничтожения — физический. Значит, Хирако достались трое. Двое, как у него, для Хирако не противники. И еще один. Способность — поглощение реяцу, способ уничтожения — мощное кидо, не ниже девяностого уровня.

Как быстро Хирако догадается?

Пустой разинул пасть и взревел, надвигаясь на Айзена. Раскрутив занпакто, Айзен поднырнул под одну из голов, подрезал переднюю ногу и, оказавшись под Пустым, вонзил в него занпакто, а потом вскрыл брюхо от основания шеи до хвоста. Пустой трепыхнулся, и Айзен едва успел уйти в сторону, чтобы не оказаться под огромной агонизирующей тушей. Пустой отчаянно взревел в последний раз, умер и стал исчезать.

Айзен обернулся. Слева Хирако уже уложил одну гидру и доканчивал вторую. Но что-то было не так: уровень его реяцу падал просто с невероятной скоростью.

Вторая гидра упала замертво, но и реяцу у Хирако совсем угасла. Третий Пустой, похожий на огромную анаконду, скользил в его сторону. Айзен ждал, когда же Хирако уйдет в шунпо, но тот как будто врос в землю, а потом, схватившись за бок, упал на колени.

Айзен понял, что был прав. Хирако сегодня умрет.

Было немного обидно. Айзен знал, что фактически именно он будет виноват в смерти Хирако, но ему все же хотелось сделать это своими руками. Ему бы хотелось поймать последний выдох Хирако губами, поддержать его голову руками, пока Хирако будет захлебываться кровью, увидеть, как его глаза расширятся от осознания. Это уже давно стало навязчивой мыслью.

Айзен смотрел, как Пустой поднимает голову над Хирако, раздувает хохолок и чуть откидывается назад, готовясь к броску, и принял решение.

— Вы в порядке, капитан? — Айзен встал между Хирако и Пустым и поставил барьер.

— Какого хрена? — голос Хирако звучал глухо и нечетко.

— Я спасаю вам жизнь, — Айзен сложил руки и сформировал кидо: — Предел тысячи рук, почтительная рука не в силах прикоснуться ко тьме…

— Жизнь он мне спасает… — пробормотал Хирако и, кажется, отключился.

Айзен продолжил читать заклинание. Хадо девяносто один, Сенджу Коутен Тайхоу. Самое слабое из всего, что могло бы взять этого Пустого.

Айзен выпустил кидо. В Пустого врезались десять розовых лучей, он взорвался, но Айзен уже не смотрел: все его внимание занимал Хирако. Айзен поднял его на руки. Тот был без сознания, хаори на правом боку пропиталось кровью, видно, рана открылась.

— Зря не послушал капитана Унохану, Шинджи, — укоризненно произнес Айзен и направился в Четвертый отряд.

***

Окно в кабинете было открыто, и ветер задувал нещадно. Айзен вдохнул тяжелый воздух. Скоро должен был начаться дождь.

Наконец-то в Общество душ пришла гроза.

— Вызывали, капитан Хирако?

Тот поднял голову. Хаори с кровавым пятном висело на спинке стула. Сам Хирако стоял спиной к окну и опирался о стол.

— Смени мне повязку, — Хирако обошел стол, остановившись перед Айзеном, и снял косоде.

Айзен размотал бинт. Капитан Унохана наложила на Хирако несколько десятков лечебных кидо, но реяцу его все еще была на нуле, а потому восстанавливался он медленно. На боку, ближе к поясу хакама, взбугрилась неровная рана, зашитая рейши, вокруг фиолетовым цветом темнел синяк, и, наверное, Хирако было адски больно. Айзен провел пальцами по швам. Хирако зашипел и перехватил его руку.

— Меняй повязку, — Хирако грубо отпихнул его и поморщился.

Айзен взял со стола подготовленные бинты и встал на колени. Рана оказалась прямо перед глазами, он выдыхал, и Хирако каждый раз вздрагивал, когда теплый воздух скользил по коже.

— Давай быстрее.

— Почему вы злитесь, капитан?

— Почему ты меня спас?

— Некрасиво — отвечать вопросом на вопрос, — Айзен наложил компресс и стал наматывать бинты. Начав с левого бока, Айзен медленно провел рукой по животу, прикладывая бинт. Хирако вдохнул и поджал живот, как будто от щекотки.

— Некрасиво — уходить от ответа, — он помог, поддержав конец бинта.

— Я всего лишь повторяю за вами.

Хирако хмыкнул. Айзен снова перекинул бинт из руки в руку за спиной Хирако и нарочно почти уткнулся носом ему живот. Это походило на объятия.

— Хватит возиться. Поторапливайся.

— Да.

Айзен кивнул и разочарованно отстранился. Когда с работой было покончено, он разорвал бинт пополам и завязал узел, и Хирако разрешил ему идти. На столике стоял так и не выпитый чай.

Он остановил Айзена, когда тот уже шел к выходу.

— Почему ты меня спас? — Хирако повторил вопрос.

— Я ваш лейтенант. Это мой долг, — Айзен открыл фусума и вышел за порог.

— Не надо мне врать. У тебя плохо получается.

«Это вам так кажется».

— Я никогда не вру.

— Когда-нибудь я выведу тебя на чистую воду.

Айзен улыбнулся. Хирако мог сколько угодно говорить, что видит его насквозь. Он не увидит его, пока Айзен сам себя не раскроет. Пока не будет слишком поздно.

— Как угодно.

Айзен захлопнул за собой фусума. У него не было времени на глупые разговоры. Его ждали Гин и Канаме. У него впереди власть над миром. Готей 13 склонится перед ним, признав свое бессилие. Сам Король Душ падет, и Айзен заберет его титул. А навязчивые мысли о Хирако — всего лишь блажь.

Он убьет его и пойдет дальше.

Но Айзен все же поцелует его на прощание. В качестве извинения.


End file.
